The present invention broadly relates to a new and improved apparatus for interlacing a multi-filament yarn.
Generally speaking, the apparatus for interlacing a multi-filament yarn is of the type comprising an interlacing passage or channel and at least one jet or blow nozzle opening at substantially right angles or at an inclination with respect to such interlacing passage or channel for infeeding a pressurized fluid medium, typically a jet of air, although other fluid mediums can be used, such as for instance steam.
Multi-filament yarns are interlaced in some cases in order to obtain entanglement of the individual filaments thereof. This entanglement occurs locally or continually and has the advantage of affording a better coherence of the multi-filament yarn for the subsequent operating or processing stages.
Interlacing of multi-filament yarns requires adaptation of the interlacing nozzles to varying operating conditions, for example the forwarding or feed speed of the yarn, the type or nature of the yarn, in other words, differences between crimped and smooth yarns, and also the cross-section or form of the individual filaments. Accordingly, as a general rule the number and positions of the air jets or blowing nozzles must be optimized by tests. The data obtained from these tests must be reproducible with a high degree of precision in order to avoid faulty production which sometimes arises even because of only very small deviations from the required settings.
Interlacing nozzles of the aforementioned type are shown and described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,995,801, granted Aug. 15, 1961, and in German Published Pat. No. 2,840,177.